


Dads' First Halloween

by Andromytta



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Halloween, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Dean and Castiel experience their first Halloween as Dads.





	Dads' First Halloween

Claire was four and Krissy one and half when Dean and Cas got to have a Halloween with them.  Castiel and Claire were dressed as bees while Dean and baby Krissy were going to be flowers, if they ever managed to get into their costumes.  (And no, they weren't copying that neighbor from a couple of years ago.  These costumes were totally Claire's idea, Dean was adamant about that.)

Sam and Eileen brought over 5 year old Henry and 2 year old Bobby so they could have Halloween together as a family.  Sam graciously agreed to stay and greet Trick or Treaters while Eileen went with Cas, Dean, and the kids.  By the time they arrived, Dean and Krissy still hadn't gotten into their costumes.  Of course, Sam, Eileen, and the kids were all dressed, and coordinated well.

Dean answered the door and greeted Eileen first.  "Princess Leia.  Nice.  Kick ass chick for a kick ass chick."  Then he looked at Sam.  "Dude, you are so NOT Han Solo.  You're more of a Chewbacca, you big Wookie."  Dean did have to admit that his nephews were simply adorable as Ewoks.

Finally, Claire pulled Dean away to force him into his flower costume, his pink flower costume, which happened to match baby Krissy's perfectly.  He still doesn't know how Cas managed to find two identical flower costumes in both their sizes.  When he came out of the bedroom, Sam started laughing hysterically.  Eileen would glare at him and he'd stop, only to look at Dean and start laughing again.

Little four year old Claire had had ENOUGH!  "Stop laughing, Uncle Moose!  My Daddy is the prettiest flower in the WORLD!"

Castiel had been furiously signing the whole exchange to Eileen, so that she wouldn't miss a thing.  After Claire's outburst, Eileen spoke up.  "The Sass is strong with this one!"  This earned a chuckle from every adult in the room, except Sam.

At long last, Dean, Cas, Eileen, two Ewoks, and a mini bee and mini flower finally made their way out for Trick or Treat.  As they worked their way around the neighborhood, their neighbors were, for the most part, friendly and congratulated Dean and Cas on expanding their family.  They were truly blessed to have such great neighbors all around them.

The kids had collected quite a haul when both baby Bobby and then Krissy started to get fussy.  Eileen offered to take them back to the house so that Dean and Cas could continue to enjoy their first Halloween as parents.  Cas offered to walk her back, but Eileen proved to be quite adept at pushing a stroller while also carrying another child and insisted that they both stay and have fun.

When the little bee took her cousin the Ewok's hand while crossing the street, Dean didn't think he could get any happier than he was at that moment.


End file.
